


Dominazione

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Celes cede il controllo a Shannen e Langley





	Dominazione

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom

"D'accordo, so che avevo detto che mi sarei messo completamente nelle vostre mani, che non avrei obiettato e che avreste potuto farmi tutto quello che volevate, ma in tutta onestà pensavo che si trattasse di essere scopato fino allo sfinimento. Questo è un po..."  
Celes si guardò attorno a dir poco perplesso.  
"Vuoi rimangiarti la parola?" gli chiese Shannen, come se la cosa non lo toccasse, e il giovane Veggente si girò di scatto verso di lui, lo sguardo cupo.  
"Lo sai che non lo farei mai!" gli rispose, quasi sibilando.  
"Lo so" scosse le spalle l'altro, lasciandolo basito. "Hai accettato perché ti fidavi di noi e andrai avanti perché ti fidi ancora di noi, anche se non è quello che ti aspettavi."  
Celes restò a fissarlo in silenzio, meditando sulle sue parole. Sapeva che Shannen era quello che aveva sofferto più di tutti per colpa di Celestia e di quello che era stato costretto a fare per liberarlo dalla sua influenza, ma non aveva capito che la cosa lo avesse segnato così in profondità.  
Gli si avvicinò senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un momento e quando gli fu davanti lo abbracciò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Mi fiderò sempre di te. Mi fiderò sempre di tutti e due" disse, allungando una mano verso Langley perché li raggiungesse e si unisse al loro abbraccio.  
Diversi minuti dopo si allontanò di qualche passo per riprendere a guardarsi intorno, prima di tornare a girarsi verso di loro con un sospiro.  
"Quindi, cosa dovrei fare di preciso?" chiese, cercando di ostentare una sicurezza che era ben lontano dal provare.  
"Innanzitutto, devi decidere se vuoi davvero fare questa cosa" gli rispose Langley, avvicinandoglisi a passo lento.  
"Ho già detto che..." ma il suo compagno non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase.  
"Sappiamo che ti fidi di noi e che ci lasceresti davvero fare quello vogliamo, ma non è questo il punto."  
"E quale sarebbe il punto?"  
"Il punto è il motivo per il quale vogliamo farlo" intervenne Shannen.  
"Il punto è" continuò Langley "che vogliamo darti tutto quello di cui hai bisogno."  
"E pensate che abbia bisogno di frustate?" chiese Celes, indicando con un gesto del braccio tutti gli arnesi appesi al muro, che avrebbero tranquillamente potuto far invidia alla collezione di Vibidius.  
"Nessuno frusterà nessuno, qui" affermò Shannen, deciso, mentre Langley scoppiava a ridere e Celes si faceva un appunto mentale per ricordarsi di chiedere spiegazioni su quella sua avversione per le fruste.  
"No, davvero," lo rassicurò il mezzo vampiro "anche se qualche sculacciata non ti farebbe male. Quello di cui hai bisogno è cedere il controllo, e sapere che puoi farlo tutte le volte che vuoi perché noi saremo lì per te."  
Celes ci pensò su per qualche minuto, osservando gli oggetti con i quali i suoi compagni avevano addobbato quella sala, e alla fine fu costretto a deglutire un groppo d'aria prima di riprendere a parlare.  
"Va bene" disse in un sussurro.  
"Ne sei sicuro?" insistette Shannen, scrutandolo con attenzione, proprio come stava facendo Langley.  
"Io... sì. Sì, ne sono sicuro. Non sono molto contento per la parte che riguarda il dolore fisico, ma non mi dispiace l'idea di essere completamente vostro" ammise.  
Langley sorrise, ma fu sempre Shannen a parlare.  
"Allora spogliati. Adesso!" gli ordinò.  
E Celes lo fece. Si tolse i vestiti, uno a uno, e li lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi, fino a restare completamente nudo. I suoi due compagni gli si avvicinarono e lo baciarono, a turno, prima di prenderlo ciascuno per una mano e condurlo al centro della stanza.  
"Inginocchiati" comandò ancora Shannen, indicandogli il morbido cuscino che avevano preparato perché potesse essere più comodo e non fosse costretto ad appoggiare le ginocchia sulla pietra fredda.  
Quando Celes si mise in ginocchio, eseguendo le indicazioni, Langley gli si mise alle spalle e gli fissò una benda sugli occhi.  
"Non potrai vedere per tutto il tempo, piccolo, così potrai sentire meglio" lo avvisò, e dopo aver fissato per bene la benda gli prese le braccia e gliele portò dietro la schiena, legandogli i polsi con delle manette di pelle. "E non potrai nemmeno usare le mani, così non potrai opporti a noi nemmeno senza volerlo."  
Celes si sentiva sempre più a disagio, cieco e in parte immobilizzato, ma ricordò a se stesso che le persone che lo avevano messo in quella situazione erano Shannen e Langley e quella consapevolezza lo aiutò a rilassarsi.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese Shannen, che a giudicare dalla sua voce doveva essere proprio di fronte a lui.  
"Sì" soffiò Celes.  
"Sei sicuro di voler andare avanti? Perché, se non te la senti, per questa volta possiamo anche solo limitarci a scoparti, e per il resto possiamo procedere per gradi, aumentando l'intensità un po' per volta."  
Celes sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso appena accennato.  
"Non mi dispiace l'idea di procedere per gradi," confessò "perché a essere sincero non so se questa cosa mi piacerà. Ma voglio anche farlo, davvero, e non voglio che vi poniate dei limiti. Cioè, non voglio che esageriate, sia chiaro, ma voglio anche che facciate quello che volete e voglio sapere cosa si prova e... Insomma, avete capito!"  
"Sì, abbiamo capito."  
Shannen stava chiaramente cercando di trattenere l'ilarità, a giudicare dal tono forato della sua voce, mentre Langley non sembrava mettere altrettanto impegno nel tentativo di soffocare le risatine divertite. Celes mise il broncio e decise che forse era il caso di tacere, se non voleva rendersi ancora più ridicolo di quanto non avesse già fatto.  
"D'accordo, allora andiamo avanti" stabilì Shannen, e Celes sentì le sue dita accarezzargli il viso. "Avrai bisogno di alcune parole particolari per farlo."  
"Parole?" si stupì il Veggente.  
"Sì, parole. Tre, per la precisione" gli spiegò Langley. "Parole che non siano basta, no, vi prego oppure pietà."  
"Devono essere tre parole che in genere non si pronunciano durante il sesso" riprese la parola Shannen e, anche se Celes non poteva vederlo, era certo che in quel momento stesse guardando male Langley. "Avevamo pensato ai colori, perché sono semplici e in genere nessuno li grida mentre sta venendo, ma in realtà puoi usare qualunque parola tu voglia. È una tua scelta e deve farti sentire tranquillo e sicuro."  
"Va bene, ma a cosa dovrebbero servirmi?" chiese ancora il più giovane.  
"La prima ti servirà quando sentirai di essere arrivato vicino al tuo limite. Se la pronuncerai noi capiremo che dobbiamo rallentare e farti riprendere fiato, perché questa cosa non ha senso se ti spingiamo troppo oltre e non riusciamo a fartela piacere."  
Celes annuì alla sua spiegazione e solo allora Shannen andò avanti con le spiegazioni.  
"La seconda ti servirà per dirci che possiamo ricominciare. Non ci basterà sentirti dire che va bene o che vuoi andare avanti, quelle sono cose che si possono dire anche senza pensarci troppo, soprattutto durante il sesso; se invece pronuncerai la tua parola sapremo che ci hai davvero riflettuto e che sei davvero pronto a riprendere da dove ci eravamo interrotti. E per finire la terza, che è quella che ti servirà per fermarci definitivamente: se faremo qualcosa che per te è troppo, se ti farà stare male o se semplicemente supererai il tuo limite, pronuncia quella parola e noi ci fermeremo all'istante, qualunque cosa staremo facendo in quel momento."  
Celes rifletté per qualche minuto per assimilare tutte quelle informazioni, grato ai suoi compagni che non gli fecero fretta e aspettarono in silenzio. Alla fine prese un respiro profondo e parlò.  
"I colori vanno bene. Blu per quando dovrò riprendere fiato, verde per quando possiamo ricominciare e rosso per dire basta. Va bene?"  
"Se vanno bene per te, piccolo, vanno bene anche per noi" lo rassicurò Langley, accarezzandogli una spalla.  
Celes annuì e Shannen non perse tempo, gli afferrò il mento tra le dita e lo costrinse a sollevare il viso.  
"Apri la bocca" gli ordinò, e quando lui ubbidì gliela riempì col suo membro già eretto.  
Non era certo la prima volta che Celes lo succhiava, o che lo faceva a Langley. Era una cortesia che nel corso degli anni si erano scambiati reciprocamente in tante di quelle occasioni che avevano perso il conto da tempo, e ne avevano tratto un grande piacere ogni singola volta, tutti quanti. Ma non era mai stato così, tra loro, violento e senza possibilità di scelta. E la cosa che lo spaventava di più non era la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, o il dolore che provava alla gola ogni volta che la punta del membro di Shannen ci sbatteva contro, era la consapevolezza che essere trattato a quel modo da loro non gli dispiaceva come aveva pensato. Al contrario, trovava tutta la situazione fin troppo eccitante.  
E non cambiò idea nemmeno quando Langley gli tirò i capelli per allontanarlo da Shannen e costringerlo a girare la testa e prese il suo posto. O quando quest'ultimo iniziò a tirargli entrambi i capezzoli, tirandoli e torcendoli fino a farlo mugolare per il dolore intorno all'asta del loro compagno.  
Poi, all'improvviso, entrambi si allontanarono da lui e Celes si ritrovò solo e spaesato, completamente eccitato e con le gambe che tremavano e rischiavano di cedere da un momento all'altro. Girò la testa da una parte all'altra, per cercare di capire cosa stessero facendo gli altri due, ma così privato della vista non aveva nessuna possibilità di riuscirci. Certo, avrebbe anche potuto usare la magia, ma la verità era che il pensiero di farlo non lo aveva sfiorato nemmeno per un istante.  
Il primo colpo arrivò del tutto inaspettato e Celes non riuscì a trattenere un grido, più di sorpresa che di dolore. Il secondo e il terzo seguirono poco dopo, uno di seguito all'altro. I suoi compagni non avevano mentito, non stavano usando nessun tipo di frusta, i colpi gli venivano inferti con qualcosa di duro e piatto.  
Celes provò a contarli, ma si arrese poco dopo il decimo. Non avevano un ritmo preciso, e perfino la loro intensità variava in continuazione, per non parlare che sembravano arrivare a caso su ogni parte del suo fondoschiena. Già dopo i primi si era pericolosamente inclinato in avanti e prima di arrivare al decimo aveva seriamente rischiato di cadere e sbattere la faccia. Due mani sicure lo avevano afferrato per le spalle e avevano continuato a sorreggerlo per tutto il tempo in cui era durata quella tortura. Deliziosa, a voler essere sinceri, visto che il suo membro in piena erezione sembrava gradire molto, ma pur sempre una tortura.  
Celes non era molto in sé, in quel momento, ma il profumo che percepiva davanti a lui era quello di Langley e quando i colpi cessarono ebbe la conferma che era stato Shannen ad infliggerglieli.  
"Hai idea di cosa ho provato quando ho dovuto pugnalarti?" gli chiese il suo compagno, la voce roca e affannata come se stesse cercando di trattenere il pianto. "Non azzardarti mai più a permettere a qualcuno di controllati a quel modo. Non azzardarti ami più a fidarti di qualcun altro più di quanto ti fidi di noi, compreso te stesso! O ti prometto che la prossima volta farò in modo che tu non possa sederti per almeno un mese intero!"  
Celes deglutì un groppo d'aria, nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. La pugnalata che gli aveva inferto Shannen, solo poche settimane prima, aveva rischiato di ucciderlo, ma il giovane Veggente sapeva, senza ombra di dubbio, che se non fosse sopravvissuto il suo compagno sarebbe morto con lui, e che Langley li avrebbe seguiti subito dopo. Perché l'amore che provavano l'uno per gli altri era talmente grande che il solo pensiero di vivere in un multiverso in cui uno di loro non c'era era semplicemente impensabile.  
Sapeva che Shannen stava ancora soffrendo per quello che era stato costretto a fare, e si ripromise di passare tutto il resto della sua lunga esistenza a dimostrargli quanto lo amava, quanto amava entrambi, e quanto gli fosse grato per quello che aveva fatto per lui. A partire da quel momento.  
"Mai più!" promise, facendosi forza per rimettersi dritto e dare più enfasi alle sue parole. "Lo giuro sul cristallo e sulla mia magia: non vi farò più soffrire così, e non permetterò a nessun altro di farlo. Vi amo così tanto che..."  
La sua voce decise di tradirlo proprio a quel punto e lui dovette fare dei respiri profondi per ricacciare indietro la commozione e riprendere il controllo di se stesso. Langley e Shannen, però, sembravano aver capito, perché lo baciarono a turno, a lungo e profondamente. Celes, tuttavia, non era ancora soddisfatto, aveva altro da dire e voleva farlo subito, per mettere per bene le cose in chiaro tra loro.  
"Sono vostro" disse, appena ebbe ripreso fiato "e non c'è nessuno in tutto il multiverso di cui mi fidi di più. E sapere di poter cedervi il controllo tutte le volte che ne ho bisogno è una cosa talmente importante, per me, che non riesco nemmeno a trovare le parole per dirvi quanto. Lo voglio! Voglio che facciate di me tutto ciò che desiderate. È... eccitante. È tremendamente eccitante! E il dolore che sentirò domani, e nei giorni successivi, mi ricorderà che siete stati voi a ridurmi così, e a farmi godere così tanto, e allora sarò ancora più eccitato di quanto non lo sia ora. Perciò, ecco, vi voglio! Datevi una mossa!"  
Langley scoppiò letteralmente a ridere, alla fine del suo discorso, e perfino Shannen, alle sue spalle, si lasciò andare a qualche sbuffo divertito.  
"Dovremmo essere noi a comandare, qui. Lo sai, vero?" gli fece notare il compagno, molto più rilassato di prima.  
Celes scosse le spalle e si lasciò andare a un sorrisino strafottente. Perché, in fondo, lui era il Veggente in carica, era fatto così e provocarli lo divertiva e lo eccitava come poche altre cose al mondo.  
I due colpi che gli arrivarono sul fondoschiena, in rapida successione, non furono proprio inaspettati, ma lo fecero comunque sibilare per il dolore e fecero fremere il suo membro ancora duro. Era pronto, davvero pronto per qualcosa di più, ma i suoi compagni sembravano avere altre idee per lui. Idee che non era certo di apprezzare, ma alle quali non poteva opporsi in alcun modo.  
Fu Langley a stringere la base del suo pene con qualcosa di duro e freddo, probabilmente un anello di metallo. La pressione era tanta che ebbe l'immediata certezza di non poter venire, qualunque stimolazione avesse ricevuto. Quella consapevolezza era abbastanza spaventosa ma, proprio per questo, non fece altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione. Cosa che, di conseguenza, fece crescere anche la sua frustrazione.  
Quello che seguì a Celes sembrò durare ore, e probabilmente non si era sbagliato di molto. I suoi capezzoli vennero stretti con dei morsetti a cui qualcuno appese in qualche modo dei pesi, rendendoli tremendamente sensibili e doloranti, per poi strapparli via di colpo. La sua apertura venne brutalizzata con ogni tipo di dildo e vibratore, che diventavano sempre più lunghi e grossi a ogni cambio. I suoi polsi furono slegati e i suoi compagni gli fecero alzare le mani, per poi fissarle a quelle che avevano tutta l'aria di essere delle catene che pendevano dal soffitto, e che lui non aveva notato quando era ancora in grado di vedere. Quei due sadici approfittarono senza riserve della sua nuova posizione e passarono molto tempo a torturarlo con quella che immaginava fosse una piuma e a colpirlo con una cosa che non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, perché chiaramente non era una frusta, e non era nemmeno un gatto a nove code anche se gli somigliava molto, con tutte quelle strisce di pelle che si abbattevano su di lui.  
E in tutto questo tempo, tra una tortura e l'altra, nessuno dei due perdeva occasione per baciarlo e accarezzarlo. Né per leccare il suo membro congestionato o permettergli di succhiare i loro.  
Celes era quasi arrivato al punto di rottura, aveva bisogno di venire o quantomeno di riprendere fiato, e stava prendendo seriamente in considerazione l'idea di usare una delle sue parole, quando al lunga fila di perle vibranti che gli riempiva l'intestino gli venne strappata via con forza. Non aveva ancora finito di urlare per lo shock che venne penetrato da un membro duro e caldo. Quello di Langley, capì pochi istanti dopo, il tempo necessario perché Shannen premesse sulle sue labbra per fargli aprire la bocca e la invadesse con la sua erezione.  
Mai, in tutta la sua vita, il giovane Veggente avrebbe pensato che essere usato a quel modo potesse essere così piacevole. Non era una cosa che riusciva a spiegarsi e, a voler essere sinceri, in quel momento non aveva nemmeno voglia di pensarci. Era troppo concentrato sul godersi il momento e sull'esprimere la sua approvazione, mugolando intorno al membro di Shannen e spingendosi contro quello di Langley, per quanto glielo permetteva la sua posizione.  
Poi, così com'era iniziato, tutto finì. La sua bocca e la sua apertura vennero lasciate vuote quasi in contemporanea e la frustrazione lo spinse a urlare, rendendolo incapace di formulare una sola frase di senso compiuto.  
"No! No! No!" ripeté, come una cantilena, fino a quando la sua bocca non venne invasa di nuovo, questa volta da Langley, mentre Shannen aveva preso il posto del compagno alle sue spalle.  
Andarono avanti così, scambiandosi di posto di tanto in tanto, per un tempo che Celes non fu in grado di quantificare. Se fosse stato lucido si sarebbe chiesto come diamine facessero a resistere così a lungo senza venire, ma in quel momento era troppo concentrato sul suo, di piacere, per potersi preoccupare anche del loro. O meglio, era concentrato sulla sua necessità di raggiungerlo, quel benedetto piacere, necessità che lo stava portando alla follia.  
Quando Langley e Shannen si allontanarono per l'ennesiam volta, Celes si arrese definitivamente a quelle sensazioni soverchianti e scoppiò a pinagere, implorandoli con frasi sconnesse di farlo venire. Langley lo baciò e lo accarezzò con dolcezza fino a quando non si fu calmato almeno un po' e solo a quel punto gli parlò.  
"Vogliamo prenderti, piccolo. Insieme. Vogliamo venirti dentro insieme, non possiamo più aspettare. Ma non vogliamo farti del male, perciò se pensi di non poterlo sopportare usa la tua parola e ci fermeremo. Ti faremo venire e ci fermeremo qui. Va bene?"  
Celes aveva smesso di respirare quando il mezzo vampiro aveva esposto il loro desiderio, e ricominciò solo quando concluse il suo discorso. Farsi scopare da loro due contemporaneamente era una fantasia che si concedeva di tanto in tanto, ma non ne aveva mai parlato e non aveva mai davvero preso in considerazione l'idea di metterla in pratica, perché la verità era che aveva paura di sentire troppo dolore e di non provare nessun tipo di piacere. In quel momento, però, la paura non riusciva nemmeno a sfiorarlo. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era che sarebbero potuti essere uniti come mai prima. E decidere fu forse la cosa più semplice che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita.  
"No, niente parole" disse. "Lo voglio. Vi voglio! Ne ho bisogno, vi prego!"  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire di parlare che Shannen aveva già iniziato a slegargli i polsi dalle catene. Quando fu libero se lo tirò addosso, facendogli appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto, e lo penetrò. Celes mugolò, un po' per il piacere e un po' per il fastidio causato da quell'intrusione rude, ma i suoi compagni non gli lasciarono nemmeno un istante per riprendersi. Shannen gli passò le braccia sotto le ginocchia, sollevandolo, e Langley gli fu subito addosso, il membro che spingeva contro la sua apertura, forzandola ad allargarsi per farlo entrare.  
Quando ci riuscì Celes urlò. Non per il dolore, perché a dire il vero in quel momento sentiva solo un vago fastidio. Urlò per la soddisfazione e la gioia di averli entrambi dentro di sé. Non aveva mai provato nulla di più bello della sensazione di sentirli muoversi contemporaneamente al suo interno e decise che era giusto renderlo noto. Per questo non fece nulla per fermare i gemiti, i mugolii, le suppliche e gli incoraggiamenti che lasciavano al sua bocca.  
Era così concentrato sul sentirli che quasi non si accorse della mano che aveva raggiunto il suo membro. Poi, però, l'anello che gli impediva di venire venne rimosso e il suo mondo esplose. Venne con forza, nello stesso istante in cui i suoi due compagni lo riempivano col loro seme. Il piacere fu talmente intenso che quando finì si accasciò letteralmente tra le braccia di Shannen e Langley ed ebbe perfino la sensazione di aver perso i sensi per qualche secondo.  
Si risvegliò nell'istante in cui i suoi compagni uscirono da lui, permettendo al loro seme mischiato insieme di colare lungo le sue cosce. Non aveva mai pensato che quella parte del sesso fosse particolarmente eccitante, ma in quel momento fu costretto a ricredersi completamente. Era eccitante eccome! Tanto che il suo membro ebbe un leggero sussulto, che sarebbe stato qualcosa di molto più concreto se solo gli fosse rimasto in corpo un briciolo di energia.  
"Stai bene?"  
Era stato Shannen a spezzare il silenzio che era sceso tra loro, fin troppo preoccupato per lui e per la sua salute, per quanto lo riguardava. Celes, tuttavia, si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere, per fare mente locale sulle sue effettive condizioni fisiche.  
""Mi fa male il sedere" disse, tutto allegro "e credo che farò fatica a sedermi per giorni e non so come spiegherò al cosa a zio Lacros. E sono esausto, davvero, non riesco nemmeno a sollevare un dito, quindi sappiate che dovrete riportarmi nella nostra stanza di peso, possibilmente in braccio, e che probabilmente dovrete anche imboccarmi perché dubito che riuscirò a sollevare la forchetta, a pranzo, altra cosa che dovrò spiegare al nostro Sommo Priore. Oh, e penso che dormirò per tutto il pomeriggio, svegliatemi solo quando sarà ora di cena, o nel caso vogliate scoparmi di nuovo, perché per quello sono sempre disponibile. A parte questo, non sono mai stato meglio in tutta la mia vita!"  
Shannen e Langley lo fissarono per diversi secondi, senza parole. Poi scoppiarono a ridere, quasi nello stesso istante, e Celes sospirò felice.  
"Sta davvero bene" constatò Langley, appena riprese fiato.  
"Pure troppo" concordò Shannen.  
"Sì, sto bene" li rassicurò Celes, un po' più serio. "Sto bene, vi amo e sono così felice di avervi con me! Grazie, davvero, per tutto!"  
"Non hai nulla di cui ringraziarci, piccolo" gli assicurò Langely, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso, mentre Shannen, alle sue spalle, abbassava la testa per dargli un bacio sul collo.  
"Ti amiamo, cretino" gli disse il compagno, facendolo sbuffare per quella citazione assolutamente voluta.  
Era vero, lo amavano, tanto quanto lui amava loro, e quella consapevolezza da sola era in grado di mettere a posto ogni cosa. Ora tutto quello che gli restava da fare era convincere suo zio a cambiare la legge, e poi avrebbe chiesto loro di sposarlo. A entrambi loro. Perché avevano senso solo se stavano tutti e tre insieme.  
Aveva una guerra da combattere, e lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che c'era tempo. In quel momento, tutto ciò che desiderava era coricarsi nel suo letto con i suoi due amori, riposare e poi fare di nuovo sesso. Per il resto della sua vita.


End file.
